Robin Scherbatsky Sr.
Carol Scherbatsky (wife) |portrayer = ( ) (All other appearances) |image = Robin Sr..jpg }} Robin Charles Scherbatsky Sr. is Robin and Katie Scherbatsky's father. Show Outline When Robin Jr. was born, Robin Sr. was expecting a boy and just because she was born female didn't mean that Robin Sr. was going to let up. He named his first daughter Robin Charles Scherbatsky Jr. after himself and raised her as a boy. That is, until he discovered his daughter kissing a teammate after a hockey game. Robin Sr taught his daughter how to hunt, fish, smoke cigars and drink Scotch. ( ) According to Ted and Barney, Robin Jr will never be happy because Robin's deep-seated need for attention can be traced back to her father's emotional distance. And no amount of success will ever make up for what she truly needs which is six simple words from her dad: 'Robin, I'm proud of you, eh.' ( ) In , Robin tells the gang that her last words with her father was a phone call on her birthday, where he told her she was a huge disappointment. However, after realising how important last words and meaningful conversations are through Marshall's father's funeral, she decides to patch things up with her father and is shown calling him by the end of the episode. He calls Robin in and then later in . A few days after becoming engaged, Robin asks Barney if he got permission from her dad, and Barney tells her that he didn't. She tells them that her dad is scary, and she and Barney had lunched with him. Robin is about to shake his hand, but he asks for a hug. He thanks them for meeting him at his favorite restaurant, where he and Carol come. Robin asks him who Carol is, and he tells her that she is his girlfriend and she is the reason he moved to New York eight months ago, (which Robin didn't know about, until recently). Barney then introduces himself, but Robin's dad mocks his hair, as grown men are not supposed to be blonde. The next day, Barney meets Robin' Sr. at the restaurant alone, with his hair dyed brunette. He tells him that he is very serious about marrying Robin. Mr. Scherbatsky says that when he wanted to marry Robin's mother he killed a bear with his bare hands to give to her family as tribute, which scares Barney. At Barney's apartment, Mr. Scherbatsky wants him to shoot a rabbit, which Barney can't do as he has instantly become attached to it and has even come up with a backstory for it. Robin then walks in and sees this, and asks her dad why it says that he is married on his Facebook. He tells her that he got married to his girlfriend. Robin is angry that she wasn't informed about this. She tells him that since he has no interest in involving her in his personal life, she may as well tell him that her and Barney are already engaged, and since she was not involved in his wedding, he is not invited to hers. Robin later agrees to meet her dad one more time. He apologizes for getting married without consulting her and is going to get a divorce from Carol to make things right. He asks if this wasn't what she wanted. Robin says that all she wants a normal dad. She wants him to give Barney permission to marry her, come to the wedding, give her away, smile in the pictures, and dance with her like a normal dad, but he only agrees to one dance. He says that he'll see her at the wedding. ( ) He makes an appearance in after Robin persuades him to help her find her locket. Barney (whom he now calls B-dog) calls him up and asks him to play lasertag. He leaves Robin alone to search for the locket. Family Episode Appearances # # # (flashback) # (voice only) # (off-screen) # # # # Notes and Trivia *Robin Sr. calls his daughter "R.J." *Ray Wise appeared on Joss Whedon's show 'Dollhouse' making him a Whedon Alumni. *Eric Braeden was originally supposed to reprise his role in Season 6, but bailed later on. Neil Patrick Harris broke the news on his twitter account and called Braeden a "d-bag" for bailing because he thought the part was not "substantial" enough.https://twitter.com/ActuallyNPH/status/15830358280896512 Braeden said he only learned about the size of his part the day before the taping, which he considered unreasonable as he believed he should have been given the scripts weeks in advance.http://insidetv.ew.com/2010/12/17/twitter-eric-braeden-neil-patrick-harris/ Harris later tweeted that role had been recast with Ray Wise.https://twitter.com/ActuallyNPH/status/15831219300208640 * He is similar to Barney Stinson in many ways, as stated by Robin's mother. References External Links * * * * * de:Robin Scherbatsky Sr. Category:Characters Category:The gang's families Category:Recurring characters Category:Males Category:Scherbatsky Family